Thermoset compositions comprising poly(arylene ether) resins have been described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/452,733, filed Dec. 1, 1999 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,782. These compositions exhibit excellent balance of properties, including heat resistance, stiffness, and toughness. However, known thermoset compositions comprising poly(arylene ether) resins generally exist as viscous liquids or pastes, making them unsuitable for processing methods in which curable powders are preferred.
While curable resin compositions in powder form, such as those including phenolic resins, are known, for some end-uses they are deficient in one or more properties such as heat resistance, stiffness, and toughness. There is a need for a curable thermoset composition in powder form that exhibits an improved post-curing property balance.